motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
3 Ninjas Kick Back
3 Ninjas Kick Back is a 1994 American martial arts comedy film directed by Charles T. Kanganis. It is the sequel to the 1992 film "3 Ninjas." It was released on May 6, 1994 by TriStar Pictures. Plot Rocky, Colt and Tum-Tum are experiencing the pains of growing up prior to a trip to Japan planned with their grandfather Mori Shintaro, who hopes to take them to a martial arts tournament of which he one 50 years ago. Mori tells the boys he hopes to return a dagger awarded to him at the tournament when he defeated a boy named Koga, so that it may be presented to the incumbent victor. In Japan, a man (later revealed to be Koga) breaks into a museum and steals a sword before escaping via hang glider. Meanwhile, back at Mori's house, a trio of burglars led by Koga's nephew Glam try to break into the house to steal the dagger. The boys manage to drive them off, counting it as an ordinary robbery attempt. At a baseball game, Rocky seems too focused on a cute girl named Lisa to pitch properly, Tum-Tum causes constant breaks due to getting snacks and Colt's short temper causes a fight with the opposing team that grows so large that the umpire calls off the game until the next week which drives a nail into the boys' plans to travel. Grandpa leaves alone, but the boys' father Sam accidentally gives him Tum-Tum's suitcase by mistake. Once he arrives in Japan, Mori's taxi is rear-ended by Glam and his friends who steal his bag. After hearing from Mori at the hospital, the boys discover their bags had been switched and have the dagger. They arrange a trip with Mori's credit card and meet him in Japan. He instructs the boys to give it to the master of the tournament. Glam and his friends record the conversation and deliver it to Koga, who punishes them for not retrieving the dagger. At the tournament, Colt takes the place of a fallen competitor, but he is promptly beaten by a girl named Miyo, wounding his pride. She helps them deliver the dagger to the Grand Master, and allows the boys to stay with her and her mother. Miyo has a love of baseball but is not very good. The boys offer to train her in baseball if she teaches them some of her martial arts skill. Koga attempts to trap the boys and retrieve the dagger himself by pretending to be the Grand Master, but the boys and Miyo catch onto his scheme. They face several adversaries before they are finally captured. Meanwhile, Mori is kidnapped from the hospital by Koga's assistant after fleeing Glam and the others. Koga forces Mori to tell him the location of the Cave of Gold; an urban legend which the sword and dagger are the keys to open. Fearing the safety for his grandchildren, Mori agrees to aid Koga. Soon after, the children come up with a plan and escape Koga's compound on hang gliders, arriving at the cave shortly after the adults. Inside, Koga and Mori realize the legend is true after they encounter walls and monuments of gold within. While the two battle each other, the boys and Miyo drop in on them and Koga pulls a gun. Using Mori's lesson on focus, Colt throws a ball bearing into the muzzle of the gun, causing it to backfire and start a cave in. The group flees the cave, and Koga, now realizing the price of his greed, apologizes and leaves the group unharmed. Rocky realizes that they are a day ahead of America and that they can still make it home by the championship game. At the game, the boys overcome their flaws. Down by two in the last inning, one of the opposing team antagonists gets a hit off Rocky's pitch which is almost a home run, until a recent roster addition to the team (revealed to be Miyo) catches the ball. In the bottom of the inning, Colt focuses and hits a home run, allowing all three boys to score and win the game. The bullies face them down after the game and he picks Miyo to assault for ruining his home run. Despite Tum-Tum's warning that "she's just a girl", he screams as Miyo readies to attack him and the screen goes dark as he is beaten up soundly. Cast *Max Elliott Slade - Jeffrey "Colt" Douglas *Sean Fox - Samuel "Rocky" Douglas *J. Evan Bonifant - Michael "Tum Tum" Douglas *Victor Wong - Grandpa Mori Shintaro *Caroline Junko King - Miyo *Alan McRae - Samuel Douglas Sr. *Margarita Franco - Jessica Shintaro-Douglas *Sab Shimono - Koga *Dustin Nguyen - Glam *Scott Caudill - Darren “The Bully” Box Office Reception Category:Films Category:1990s films Category:American films Category:Sequels Category:Martial arts films Category:Comedy films Category:TriStar Pictures films Category:PG-rated films